Friends Till The End
by Teddybear1227
Summary: Kagome and Kurama meet when they're kids and when they get older they go their separate ways while Kagome's in the feudal era and Kurama's working for Koenma. But Koenma brings them back together by making the guys watch over her and the shikon jewel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
~**Youko****~  
~**Kurama~  
-Shuichi-  
(Hiei)

Prologue

Little Kagome was on the swing pushing her little legs back and forth quickly, too quickly to actually go anywhere when a little red head came up to watch her. "What are you doing?" he asked after a few moments, "I'm trying to make the swing go faster and higher but the stupid thing doesn't want to work!" Kagome said in her very adorable 5 year- old voice. "Do you want some help?" he offered and when she nodded he stood behind her swing and put his hands on either side of her and pushed her as high as his little arms could take her.

"Good now when you go forward kick your legs out, and when you go backwards pull your legs back." She did as he told her and while she was much better than before she still couldn't get into the rhythm of the swing. "Don't think too hard just let your legs go with the wind" When she did that she had a look of triumph on her little face.

Kagome jumped off the swing to hug the red head. He blushed and said "w-what are you doing?" Kagome giggled at his embarrassment "I'm hugging you silly! You've been hugged before right?" she asked with a hint of concern. "O-of course I have but only by family, not by anyone else." "Oh, what's your name? I'm Kagome Higurashi" she said sticking out a tiny hand, "Shuichi Minamino" he said while shaking her hand. Kagome thought about it for a minute, "can I just call you sushi?" Kagome asked innocently. "W-why would you do that?" 'aww now I'm stuttering again' Shuichi thought. Now it was Kagome's turn to blush "It was the first thing that popped into my head when I heard your name"

Shuichi blinked but nodded his head anyway, "Yay! Do you want to play tag with me?" She asked. "Sure, but who's it?" "How about we play Inky Binky Bonky?" Shuichi didn't really know what that was so Kagome told him he didn't really have to do anything, he nodded and she began...

_Inky Binky Bonky_

_Daddy had a donkey _

_donkey died_

_daddy cried_

_Inky Binky Bonky_

While she sang she was pointing at herself then Shuichi in the beat of the song, and finally her finger landed on herself. Kagome got the most sinister look possible for her age and told the red head to run. His eyes widened and he took of toward the trees with Kagome on his heels. They ran through the trees getting sticks and things in their hair, then right when Kagome was about to catch him she tripped on a root and grabbed Shuichi but instead of helping, he fell with her and down a small hill. Little did they know their mothers had become fast friends also and each woman had a video camera or phone out recording the cuteness.

A/N: I have always wanted to do a Kag/Kur since I started reading them. When I first read Kurama's human name I couldn't read it right so I just called him sushi *shrug* it just kind of stuck with me. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
~**Youko****~  
~**Kurama~  
-Shuichi-  
(Hiei)

Chapter 1

_**5 Years Later**_

"SUSHI!" Ten year old Kagome yelled as she came running down the 5th grade hallway, school had just ended and they were going to walk together to Team Up. "Kagome you know I'm always happy to see you but must you call me raw fish?" In all reality Suichi had gotten use to the nickname but it still got embarrassing to be called that in public. Kagome giggled and shook her head no. Suichi sighed and led the way to the cafeteria.

When they got there they sat with their right grade beside a boy who had light skin with blemishes, and glasses playing with little toys he made out of what looked like pipe- cleaners. He suddenly looked over at them "hi" he said in a baby- ish voice "hi" they said back, then all of a sudden "AKASHI STOP MESSING WITH THEM PEAOPLE!" Kagome couldn't really tell where it came from but she knew they were talking about the boy beside her 'Why are they yelling at him all he said was hi' Kagome thought looking at the boy out of the corner of her eye.

Kagome sighed and looked at kurama silently asking what was wrong with the boy Akashi. Suichi sighed and leaned over to her ear "the boy is Akashi as you now know, he's always been picked on in my class because he always does weird things like making those little toys and playing with them in class, that baby type voice of his only makes it worse since he's almost 15 years old in the 5th grade." he whispered looking up at Akashi again to see him playing again.

After a person came to take attendance they where taken to the sience lab with the fourth graders to do homework. When that was done it was activity time everyone went their separate ways, even Kagome and Suichi only because Kagome had dance practice and Suichi went with the rest of the guys to play football.

_**2 More Years Later**_

They were in 7th grade at the end of the year everything just kind of went by in a blur 8th graders were going to graduate all the grades were getting ready for the end of the year activities buying yearbooks bringing in white T- shirts to let people sign, things like that. Kagome and Suichi were in the computer lab helping out the teacher since their actual teacher hadn't given them any, a few of the 8th graders came in before the graduation wearing white and black. The girls automatically swarmed Suichi forcing Kagome out of the way.

Kagome went to hug a few of the 8th graders. There was Hisato she had met him through his little brother, Takeo who had helped her out a few times, and finally Akashi, he went into the program that helps you get into your right grade and was grateful to Kagome for not immediately judging him. The three guys hurried to the gym to get there in time, Kagome smiled at Suichi and they got back to work.

_**1 Year Later**_

8th grade year wasn't as good as it could be. Kagome and Suichi seemed to have grown apart... well... more like Suichi was growing distant from Kagome so she just started hanging out with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They still sat together at lunch but they wouldn't speak much and it usually ended up with Suichi saying he had to leave. Their own prom was coming up and Kagome didn't know what to do, she had always wanted to go with Suichi but he seemed so distant she figured he would go with one of his many fangirls. "Higurashi?" a voice said from behind her, she turned to see Hojo she had always had a crush on him but it held nothing for how she felt about her little Sushi. "Sooo umm will you go to prom with me?" he said with only one eye open.

Kagome sighed she was trying to wait for Suichi to ask her but he didn't and it was like really last minute. "Sure Hojo I'd love to" she said with a smile "thanks Higurashi" he said as he turned and ran the other way.

Kagome met up with Suichi after school, he still walked her home even if they didn't really talk "Kagome I heard you were going with Hojo to prom." he said trying to make it sound like he wasn't interested "Yea he asked me by my locker before 3rd period today."Kagome said returning the tone. "Okay so what I'm trying to say is, if I had asked you would you have said yes?" He asked seriously looking in her eyes. "Of corse I would you're my Sushi and you always come before any of my friends, why?"

She had a feeling about where this might go but wanted to hear him say it. "Kagome will you go to prom with me?" Ah- ha exactly what she had been expecting "I'm sorry Sushi but I'm already going with Hojo." She really did want to go with Suichi but she couldn't just leave poor Hojo without a date. "Yes but this will most likely be the last time I see you and I want to make it special." They had stopped walking and sat down on a bench in a park. "What do you mean 'last time'?" Kagome said her eyes widening a little. "What I mean is While I'm still going to be in Tokyo I'm going to a boarding school."

A/N: It feels like forever since I uploaded a new chapter, and that's how I decided to get rid of Kurama, though it would be better if I didn't have to but it kind of builds up suspense for later chapters. And my own 8th grade prom is at the end of the year but I've decided not to go unless my mom tells me to... so yea.


End file.
